


The Star Trek Trash Drabbles

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabbles, I Just Started Thinking, I Tried, M/M, Poor Crewman, This is only the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: I sometimes just have random ideas that aren't long enough to make a full-length fic, but can't be ignored. Hence, this was created. Each chapter will have its own summary and small tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A brave crewman is tasked with an important mission from an anonymous source.

Crewman Johnson had perhaps the most important job ever assigned to anyone on the _Enterprise_. He wasn’t sure who had given him the task, but he knew that it was imperative that he did it well. The memo had been slipped underneath his door that morning. It had a sentence, a time of day, and a hallway on the _Enterprise_. Johnson could already imagine the stories about him. “Brave Crewman Did What No One Else Could”. He was completely ready. He had chosen to wear his best red shirt for the occasion. Everyone was going to be so proud.

Johnson was lying in wait in the hallway, waiting for the clock to strike 1500. That was when his target was supposed to arrive. Precisely on time, Commander Spock walked down the hallway. Crewman Johnson’s time had come. He had no need for the note, he had memorized what he had to say. He took a deep breath and stepped out in front of the Vulcan.

“Captain-Kirk’s-boyfriend-say-what!” he shouted quickly.

Spock raised one eyebrow at the crewman’s remark and replied. “What is it?”

Johnson had succeeded. He hoped that whoever had tasked him with such a challenge was proud. He was so successful, in fact, that he had a sudden heart attack and was rushed to sickbay. They were able to save him, but he lost all memory of his mission. That was for the best. If he was able to learn the reason behind his mission, it might have been too much for a redshirt like him to handle. Across the ship, money was passing back and forth between members of the crew, and a slightly confused First Officer continued his daily tasks, each minute bringing him closer to returning to spend another night together with the Captain he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure why I wrote this one, but I needed to start a drabble fic anyway. I hope that you enjoyed reading this little tidbit as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
